


Collection of prompt one-shots.

by white_tiger



Category: Original Work, RWBY
Genre: A place to put my prompt one-shots, Awkwardness, Deals with gods, Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: This is a collection of pompted one-shots, from Prompts I found on Pintrest. I will updae tags as they are needed.





	1. Waking up in a woman's body

**Author's Note:**

> if you have suggestions or prompts let me know in the comments below.

Dear you: the body are used to be mine. I’m writing this letter to you because it’s necessary for your survival. The rest is Complicated.

 

When I woke up this morning I did not expect to die, who expects to die on your twenty-first birthday? My day started like any other, drag myself out of bed and into the shower before grabbing some light breakfast and heading out for my job at the local library joint. I live in a city for the sake of your own safety and sanity I can’t tell you my real name or any real details of my city or the people around me; trust me once you know how all this plays out you will thank me for it.

I spend my day work security, boring work but gives my all the time in the world to read books; I like the collection of myth books the most, each myth will have a different spin on it with each telling. On my way to work is when it happens, a normal day driving down the road when my tires hit a patch of black ice. Those guard rails on the side of the road, those things suck at their job. How do I know? I went flying over one in my tiny car and fell off a cliff, my luck got even worse somehow; instead of landing with the wheels down or bouncing along the cliff on the way down my car plunged straight down and landed on it’s roof. I don’t remember the impact. I am guessing that would be due to the whole my head being the part of my body that hit first.

###

Now that is where the story ends, right? Wrong. How else would I be writing this without the use of specwritter(Typewriter for ghosts don’t ask.) no I woke up, only it was not all a dream. How do I know it was not a dream? That is easy I went to bed a black man with an afro and woke up a white redhead woman with DD breasts and a body most women would kill for.

“Fuck, this is not cool. I die in a car accident and I wake up a chick, like I want to deal with PMS!” I groan, my voice shocks me it is Irish the accent is thick.

I take a look around the room and see it is a luxury suite of somewhere fancy, but the room makes me nervous with the amount of occult stuff and weapons scattered along the walls and every available surface. I am laying in a large four poster bed with nothing on but a skimpy bra and a G-string.

“Great, I am a trophy chick to some occult nut case.” A groan, the door opens to reveal a young maid that convinced me I had gone off the deep end.

The woman was average height and looked like a living pornstar in terms of build but there were some glaring issues. Now up to this point I was thinking maybe some super weird science exterminate was going on maybe(Hey I could hope.) but the fact that her skin was blood red with pointed ears and horns sticking out of her head and sweeping back, told me I was way off the deep end. Her outfit was a pervy version of a French maid outfit and it showed off her talons and claws the looked razor sharp along with a long flexible looking talil.

“Ahh, your awake and not screaming your head off!” (Lovely first words to someone you just met) the demon like woman cheered in a happy voice.

“I know this must be very confusing and all, thankfully Susie left you a letter!” she explained coming forward and pulled out of her bra a letter.

[Dear you: the body are used to be mine. I’m writing this letter to you because it’s necessary for your survival. The rest is Complicated.]

That was what was on the front of the folded letter, something told me that I was going to regret opening this letter and not running for the down right away(Turns out that would have been the worst thing to do.) the letter turned out to explain things fairly well. I was a victim of really foolish ancestors, along time ago my ancestor along with thirteen other morons made a deal with a literal god. God of the underworld Hades. Now here is the plot twist he came to them not the other way around, he commissioned a avatar (some kind of hollow shell for spirits to use) to hunt and drag the otherworldly critters that got free from their cells; instead of saying no thank you and running for the hills the coven(yeah as in witches) made the body for him.

Now here is where the lesson of never deal with good old hades comes in, he decided that only those blood helped make it should be the ones to pilot it; so, he cursed the thirteen so in rotation a child from each line would taken over the body for exactly 60 years repeating until the end of time. He was nice though he blessed the lines to never die out and for the 60 years a line is serving that line that is alive gets blessed with luck.

Great, too bad I hate my family.

“Wow it has been awhile since a new hunter has taken this so well, normally they run away screaming.” The demon, Tisi (Tisiphone as the letter told mem a fury that is a servant/slave one of the only benefits I get) congratulated me. 

“Well, let’s get you showered fed and fucked, so tonight you can go on your first hunt!” With that I was hoisted over her shoulder and carried from the room screaming to be let go.

…That was sixty years ago.

I am nice so I left the first letter with mine, this Susie was far better at explaining than I am. So I will give my two cents here, Tisi is great but has a sex drive like a dog in heat so she is ready whenever but lock the door when you sleep or shower. Always carry something wood, something silver(metal not color), something cold iron(Just plain Iron really), Salt, and holy water(Blessings stack so get yourself ordained in every church you can and bless the shit out of it.) and never go anywhere without Tisi or something very big and hungry will eat you.

Good luck and good hunting, you’re in for a long sixty years.


	2. RWBY:(Ilia X Blake) "Going Bowling, not back avenge death"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Going Bowling. Not back, avenge death.” and in the RWBYverse was the prompt given to me by TheTrueFro.

Sun walked down the crowded street, ducking and weaving between the other Faunus; another day of trying to get people to sign up to help defend Haven and another day of no one being willing. Sun perked up as he rounded the corner and saw Blake, she was talking with someone but Sun could not see. Eager to get over there and see if it was a recruit Sun leapt into the air grabbing a hanging awning rod, swinging up to a higher perch, what he saw nearly fall out off his perch.

“Blake!” Sun yelled and leapt.

###

Blake smiled as she leaned against front of shop talking with Ilia, she had appeared out of nowhere and asked to talk; just to catch up, no white fang no enemies just two old friends. Blake agreed with the expectation of a trap but was happy that no trap had sprung yet, she had forgotten how much she missed Ilia; a friend who was there even when Adam started changing. Blake laughed at a joke, if she did not know better she would have guessed Ilia was flirting with her. Ilia blushed at Blake’s laugh, Blake noticed that Ilia had grown, not that she changed much it was more time apart made Blake realize Ilia was not her childhood friend but a young woman. In a white sun dress with a lower cut Ilia looked so lovely, Blake found herself playing along with the flirts.

“Blake!” Sun’s voice made Blake look up in time to watch in horror as Sun tackled Ilia to the round.

“Sun! what are you doing!” Blake cried as she pulled Sun off Ilia who looked even more red, but from rage or embarrassment Blake could not tell.

“Uh, Saving you?” Sun asked looking confused.

“Stupid fool!” Ilia growled standing and trying to get the dirt off her dress.

“Ilia let me help.” Blake offered and helping brush the dirt off.

“Blake you don’t ne-Eep!” Ilia suddenly went tense, Blake pause and looked confused until she realized where her hand was and went scarlet.

“Sorry!” “No it’s fine… Blake would you like to go bowling? Just us, a date, please?” Ilia was now pink from head to toe, her ear a pale mint.

“WHAT?!” Sun yelled, Blake tackled him and covered his mouth nervously smiling at passersby.

“Sun! Be quiet!” Blake hissed, Sun looked stunned and Ilia looked like she was fit to run.

Blake’s mind ran a mile a minute, she had been thinking it was time to move one from her crush on Ruby and what better than her first crush. “Ilia I would love to, I would need to change first though. I can’t go in this.” Blake gestured to her combat outfit, Ilia smiled brightly.

“Sure lets go!” Ilia grabbed her arm and started dragging off, Sun made a sound of protest.

“Sorry Sun we can go over our plans tomorrow.” Blake let Ilia drag her off but stopped as she thought of something. “Tell my parents ‘going bowling, not back avenge death.’”

Sun just blinked in confusion for a moment until they were gone. “What was that! Great sleeping with the enemy, really?” Sun sighed and picked up both the forgotten sign up sheets, both still blank and headed off to get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before any of you murder me for screwing up these characters... In my defense this was my first RWBY fic, with that let the comments flow. *Dives into bunker with hardhat on.*


	3. Demon Smiles: Miri X Melissa Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _when you reach 18 a mark appears on your arm with the words your Soulmate will say, yours is. “Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an AU from my Original Fic and the characters that are in this minus Camilla and Oriana belong to TheTrueFro who designed them for me.

Miranda sat in her room, too excited to sleep, she turned eighteen in just thirty minutes. Everyone got the first words their soulmate would say to them after they turned eighteen, it was something Miranda was excited and scared off; the more unique your words were the better because it made the prosses easier. Her phone buzzed, she was eighteen, she turned on her bedside light and looked at her right forearm. What was there took a moment to sink in.

“You have to fucking kidding me!” Miranda screamed at the top of her lungs.

[Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order] was printed on her arm in a neat tight scrawl.

###

8 years later

Melissa ‘Miri’ sat up in bed groaning as she moved to her bathroom, and stripped off her clothes, long since used to having to do things with one arm after her accident two years ago; she lost her right arm and her sister sky lost her legs. Melissa started shampooing her skin loving the feeling of hot water on her skin in the morning, she noticed a mark on her arm slipped when she realized what it was; a soulmate mark.

Like all of her family she was adopted, her abusive father(no mom) died and the family had enough older siblings to prevent being broken up so she had never none her birth date.

“Mel! You okay in there?” Oriana called, Melissa dimly heard herself calling she was alright as she stared at the words.

[Hot Coco with a chocolate chip cookie please, the name is Miri] Melissa stared in confusion at the words, giving up she got up and out of the shower, drying off and putting out her prosthetic.

Once dressed she went to find her older sister Oriana, the oldest female of the family. Oriana looked up and simply held out her hand, Melissa shook her head smirking and handed over her limb.

“Huh, guess you aren’t using that degree miss early grad.” Oriana teased, many of their family tested out of school and went on to finish a college degree by 18. “That screams Starbucks, so better start filling out applications.”

“Ugh, hope they aren’t some hipster.” Melissa complained as she headed to her room.

 

9 years later

 

In the last three years Miranda had finished school and was now working at a small engineering firm, she was an engineering tech who in the firm had a reputation; she was the ‘Starbucks’ girl because she was the one to head to Starbucks every day and would go if she had a long enough break to a new location each time. Her Co-workers had bets going on which one she was going to that day.

A new Starbuck had opened down by her office and she was trying not to get her hopes up, she had been to so many of the Starbucks that she knew the faces of almost every barista and worker in her area of the city. The shop was dead, not surprising given she was working the graveyard shift tonight so there was only the two Barista’s; one looked up and smiled widely and evilly.

It was Camilla a Barista who had come to know Miri due to her being a Barista that was sent to stores to help get them ready and help cover if something was wrong; with her rather nosy and happy nature she quickly learned why Miri did what she did and loved ‘helping’ by giving her the new workers.

“Melissa can you take this one I need to check something in the back!” Camilla called to the other Barista who looked up.

Miri swallowed at the sight of the Barista TALL woman with a large bust to match came over to the counter and smiled.

“Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order” she said, Miri did not even bat an eye at the words, she had heard them so many times she was more counting on her response being what caused a reaction.

“Hot Coco with a chocolate chip cookie please, the name is Miri.” The woman dropped the cup she picked up and looked at her shocked.

“Well I will miss running into Miri but congrats!” Camilla called as she came from the back-grinning ear to ear.

“Fucking finally!” Miri cried nearly sobbing in relief.

“Has it been that bad?” Melissa asked looking nervous, fingers rubbing something in her left pocket.

“Oh honey, you only have been doing this for a year. Miri here is a fixture to me she has been a fixture since I have been doing this as a hobby for the last 6 years now and she was going for 3 before that.” Camilla explained.

“Sorry I only got mine last year, didn’t mean to make you wait.” Melissa told Miri who smiled.

“Babe I don’t care how long it took. Just glad I found you, now can I get my order, I would love to stay and chat by I need to get back to my work soon. How about we grab a bite after my shift?” Miri offered, Melissa agreed and once she had her order Miri left her number and walked out smiling glad to be able to finally have her soulmate and to be able to go back not spending a lot on Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly would hate a soulmate mark like that. going to a new Starbucks often would suck.


	4. Demon Smiles: Miri X Melissa: “All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out at the Damn games now run by Wrath end with bloodshed and Miri a lot richer than when she went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Miri were made for me by TheTrueFro and they have been bugging me to do a chapter with Miri beating some moron who called Melissa Miri's goodluck charm.

**[6 Years before the UN vote, New Orleans Damned Games main lounge.]**

 

“Not that I am ungrateful for a chance to go to such a fancy place, but why are we at a highly expensive fighting focused gambling ring.” Miri asked, a little to loudly Melissa thought noting the glares she got until they noticed who she was with.

“Because my family is one the main suppliers for many of the luxury items here and Oriana has an ‘appointment’ with the lead PR and sales manager for Sun Barge so I am filling in.” Melissa explained again, Miri nodded but looked uncomfortable in this high-class place.

“Does not answer why I am here!” Miri hissed glaring at an old man who leered at her, Melissa threw her arm over the shoulder of her friend who did not even flinch at the touch of her false arm.

“Cause I can have a plus one and I am not dealing with this place on my own, and my siblings all found excuses to be elsewhere.” Melissa explained, Miri looked at her.

“Really your over protective ‘I will burn this city down if you look at my sibling wrong’ family did not want to go with one of the ‘Babies’ of the family?” Miri drawled, Melissa flushed at the reminder of her status among the more warmonging of her siblings.

“Lucius was the only one who was straight up about it, he said and I quote ‘You need to find people outside our family you can rely on, even Sky has people now, so grab that copycat girl and take her.’ After that he told me to bring you to our tailor so you did not shame our family.” Miri looked stunned, Melissa shrugged Lucius was looking out for her.

“Charms!” An excited voice yelled, Melissa turned, she normally hated luck-based nicknames but Alexandra was an exception mostly because it was more about the fact that the first time she had met the Sin Melissa had been eating a bowl of lucky charms.

“Alexandra, my little siblings send their thanks for the invites, but they could not make it. This is my friend Miri, she is my plus one tonight, Miri this is Alexandra the owner of the games.” Melissa introduced.

“This place is quite something.” Miri said shaking the small woman’s hand who laughed.

“This place is my home, born and raised here, but I know people and I know when someone is not used to this kind of place.” Miri flushed, Alex waved her hand. “Don’t worry just sit back and enjoy the show don’t worry about the betting, that is for people who like swinging their money around. Tonight, has attracted a larger than normal crowd.”

“What makes tonight so special?” Miri asked, Alex looked at her with blatant shock before rounding on Melissa.

“Charms how could you not warn the poor girl! You know these events bring the crowds, whenever we hold the reunion events they are always busy.” Melissa shrugged helplessly.

“I didn’t want to freak her out, it is not like it is all that different.” Melissa said, Miri looked at the pair confused.

“Reunion?” she asked, Alex smiled. “It is when I manage to convince some of the old fighters from before I took over the games to return for some fun, we try to keep the deaths to a minimum.” Miri looked shocked.

“Don’t worry we take precautions and you guys are in the VIP suite so you will be perfectly safe.” With that Alex smiled and waved as she moved quickly away to deal with something.

“So shall we go get settled, if Alex is out and about that means the fighters are already in place and the betting should be opening soon.” Melissa suggested using the arm still wrapped around Miri to guide her to a room.

Miri’s jaw dropped when they entered the room, she knew that Melissa’s family was rich(You don’t rule one third of Vegas without it) but she had never really clued into it; going to family gatherings with Melissa was rare given the Family’s distaste for outsiders coming to their events but they had always been at a place of business run by the family so it did not click. But looking around the room drove home the difference in their social standing, the room had more luxury than most houses Miri had been in; her house given to her by Knowledge in Lumen did not compare and it was leagues better than her old home.

“Wow.” Was all she could say.

“Yeah Alexandra knows how to cater to her clients, this booth is reserved for people with connections to our family so it is rare used since most of the family is not into Cajun food or swamps.” Melissa explained with a shrug putting Miri at ease with her lack of care towards the riches.

“So how does this betting even work?” Miri asked as she looked at the touch screen on a stand beside the couch, with a mirror copy on the other side.

“You can bet on who will win, who will place where, how long each match will take. If you can think it there is likely a betting option for it.” Melissa explained tapping at her screen bringing up the list of fighters.

“What does sponsor the outfits mean?” Miri asked trying not to feel stupid for asking so many questions.

“It is a hold over from the old games, you can pay for votes as to what each fighter will wear. Don’t worry, feel free to ask anything that comes to mind, my first time here I had to ask some many stupid questions… Max still won’t let me live down the selecting and win the none option for Alexandra.” Melissa admitted with a blush.

“Okay, so who is the favorite to win it.” Miri asked looking at the long list of fighters.

“Well let’s see… Alex is not fighting so she is out, Sobek is not on the list so not her… Oh that is a name that is not often here when the other two aren’t Nightshade ‘now called Sekhmet’. That one has a good shot, she was ranked third back in her day and that was behind Sobek who was behind Alex so that is something.” Melissa explained.

Miri noticed a name that confused her, Tipsy, her odds were so horrible that even Miri could afford a bet on her; the write up on Tipsy stated during her time in the game she only ever rank in the twenty but often dropped ranks during longer matches. Miri to this day would never be able to tell you what convinced her to do it, Melissa claims that Miri accidently copied her power very briefly and that the odds nudged her to make a choice that would be favorable.

“Well that was stupid of me, I just bet on Tipsy.” Miri remarked the shocked looked on Melissa’s face was enough for her shades to slip and show her eyes, Miri decided the money was well spent; she loved Melissa’s eyes.

“Damn those eyes are sexy.” Miri muttered making Melissa push her shades back up as her face turned crimson, they were saved by the buzzer ringing to announce the betting was closed.

###

“Wow, I won how much?” Miri asked Alexandra in shock as she was stared at the bank transfer notice.

“Just shy of 1.5mill, not a bad haul. Guess most old timers forgot that Tipsy gets stronger and faster the more drunk she is, back in the day she was only given a shot or two. Today she was bloody plastered.” Alex laughed.

“Huh I guess winning is easy when you have a living good luck charm.” A younger man snorted, everyone who knew Melissa and her family went tense; you never referred to Melissa as a good luck charm unless you were ready for pain.

“You better apologize to my friend before I break your face and make you swallow your teeth.” Miri growled, the man scoffed.

“I call it as it is, your just a two bit whore who is leeching of a woman who her family only keeps her around for her power, how else did that bastard Lucius get rich. Besides you swing at me and your dead, no fighting is the rule outside the ring here.” The man sneered, everyone started backing away as they noticed who pissed Wrath looked.

“Cherie as the owner I can’t hit him and I don’t feel like getting my bouncers, I am giving you special permission. Beat him flatter than a crape, please feel free to bower my Blessing.” Wrath offered, the man went pale and started back tracking only find his jaw no long intact.

Miri swung with enough force to break the jaw with a single slap, her second slap broke cheekbones and his nose send blood splattering. A few more slaps and she felt dimly something draining her blessing by pulling on her. Stopping she turned in the grasp to come face to face with Melissa who lost her shades in her struggle to stop Miri from killing the man. Blood splattered her face from the spray she got hit with.

“Oi! Can we get someone to drag this ass to the medics!” Wrath yelled, a bouncer came give Miri a thumbs up and slung the limb man over his shoulder and walked off.

“Please don’t end our night with a death.” Melissa pleaded, Miri nodded embarrassed. “It was nice of you to stand up for me and my family.” “Right your family…”

“All that blood looks good on you. It really brings out your eyes.” Miri said with a wink, making Melissa blush and stammer.

“Ahh, you two are so cute!” Alex cooed from her spot behind the betting cash-out. “Well I got a call your ride is nearly here, so come on back and we will get the blood off you and make sure that scum bag was not carrying any diseases. Don’t worry about any blow back I will deal with it, he won’t be a problem.” Alex promised waving them around back.

Miri let Melissa lead the way holding her false hand and thinking in all the night had been a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a challenge cause finding a prompt that worked with the request was hard then figuring out how to do it smoothly was even more "Fun" but it was worth it. Yeah Miri won a crap tonne cause Alex is a evil bitch and "Forgot" to tell people that Tipsy had gotten a hold of a pair of bottles of whiskey, as for why Miri made that bet Melissa is right.(Fun little thing I added to Miri that sprang from this chapter her power can adsorb "Runoff" from other powers like how Melissa leaks luck constantly Miri will shipon a portion of it and gain a very weak version of the power... better with contact so if Miri and Melissa have lots of "Fun" the Melissa would experience less outburst of power.)


	5. Demons Smiles: Sins Spawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt but more something that I wanted to randomly do.

Tales of the Sin Spawn: Birthday party for a lucky girl.

 

[Lumen: Vitus estate ballroom. noon]

 

Pandora and Atalanta sat as they watched the ballroom be decorated for Marian’s birthday party, Tiber (Short for Tiberius) was spilt into a dozen arranging the plates of treats and presents on the various tables that kept appearing in the wake of two neon streaks. The main doors opened, and a pair stepped through only to be nearly ran over by the streaks.

“Damn it! I thought we agreed to have signs put out to warn people when you two are running around!” Alex Rocha yelled after the streaks, a moment later he was hit in the face with a pair of wet floor signs with ‘speedster crossing.’ On them instead of the normal warning, Laughter followed like an echo as the streaks vanished again.

“You knew they would be decorating, did you expect our girlfriends to decorate when they have the chaos trio with them?” Pan Fourier asked his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

“Shut up and help me put them out… Tiber control your girlfriends before they wear tracks in the floor again!” Alex yelled.

Tiber merged into one pale bleached teen, he was the spitting image of his father at his again, though he was more built looking more like his uncle Lucius for build. His outfit was a simple black tight jeans and muscle shirt showing off his arms full of tattoos, dragons one bright neon green on his left and neon blue on his right; his hair was neatly trimmed short.

“Right, cause I can get my girlfriends to do anything they don’t feel like? I barely got them to wear the shoes that lessen wearing, besides Uncle Lucius got wear resistant floors just for them remember?” His husky voice he got from his mother was rather pleasing.

A pair of pealing bells heralded the arrival of the streaks that whirled around the young man in a twister before stopping to reveal the streak to be a pair of young women, one Neon green and the other Neon blue hanging off the arm with the matching dragon. Leliana(Blue) and Morrigan(Green) laughed as they hung of their boyfriend’s arms, who was used to them doing so and simply moved his arms to place a hand on each of their hips to help support their weight.

“Relax Mr. fussy.” “We just finished.” Leliana started and Morrigan finished before laughing again.

“If you two are done then you might want to get dressed, Freya won’t be able to keep Mary busy all day.” At the pair’s giggles he added on with an eye roll. “without getting her into bed and ruining the whole party.”

“Yeah she keeps texting to see if we need help in setting up, honestly that girl needs to learn to let it go.” Pandora called from the large couch.

“If you start singing I am hiding your copy of Tales from Inlustris.” Atalanta threatened, Pandora looked at her with a murderous glare.

“Touch my signed copy and I will make wish for death.” Pandora threatened.

“Pandora don’t make such promises to your sister, Atalanta don’t even joke about taking her book.” Lucius called as he appeared at the second-floor railing with his wives at his side.

“Okay Father.” The pair called up, grinning at each other.

“Since you kids are done with setting up go get changed if Alice see you kids dressed like that when she sent over outfits for you I will never hear the end of it.” Lucius told them, Leliana and Morrigan looked at each other.

“But Orion and Cheshire aren’t here yet.” Leliana called up, Morrigan tacking on. “Orion was bringing our outfits because Aunt Alice needed to make some adjustments.”

“Everyone can relax, we come baring clothes that actually look good.” Orion Proclaimed as he threw open the double doors, Cheshire not far behind him gesturing proudly to a pair of rolling racks with clothes bags hanging off them.

“Speak of the devils and they appears.” Pan teased, laughing when Cheshire flipped him off.

“Now play nice children, I don’t want to have to explain to your parent why you are covered in each other’s blood.” Caelia called, Sincerity laughed. “I think Alice would be more concerned about her clothes getting wrecked.”

The kids laughed as well as they spilt up by gender and went to get dressed.

###

“Will you stop worrying, it is a party.” Freya sighed grabbing her girlfriend’s hands in hers and looking her in the eyes as they road in the limo.

“But what if-” “Hush, this is not the first time we have done this.” “Last year-” “Was a mistake on our part for trying a surprise party.” “Still maybe-” Freya leaned in and kissed Mary rapidly deepening the kiss.

“Better now.” “Knew that would work to get me a kiss.” Mary joked weakly, Freya laughed.

“Really? And here I thought I was being a good girlfriend, but I was just being used for my body.” Freya sighed, enjoying the stammering mess that Mary became. For a brief moment anyways. “Relax I am teasing.”

“Feeling better now?” Freya asked with a serious look, Mary nodded. “Yeah thanks, it is just nerve wracking, we have not all been together since Tiber’s birthday.”

“It will be fine, the chaos trio was handling decorating, Pandora and Atalanta got the food and music.” Mary smiled brightly at the news.

“Aunt Alice even made sure everyone had outfit for today. So for once you might actually have to look at the twins to tell them apart.” Freya joked, Mary laughed.

“We are here.” The driver called from the front.

###

 

Freya slipped her coat off and hung it on the rack, taking her girlfriend’s coat she bit back a moan at the sight of her sleek black evening gown the hugged every curve of Marian’s body. The girl got her power and her looks from her ‘father’ Melissa but her height from her mother Miri meaning she was a full foot shorter than Freya who stood at six foot eight.

Unlike her mother Freya’s powers had left her skin permeantly marked with the black spirals that when she used her powers they began moving. Her ‘father’ Aroura could be seen in her dark hair and eyes. Her dress was a bright gold to match her eyes, the favourite feature of her girlfriend. Taking her hand she led Mary into the ballroom to be greeted by a pair of streaks.

“Happy!” “Birthday!” “Mary!” “Hi.” “Freya.” “Good job.” “Keeping Mary from.” “Going mad!” Leliana and Morrigan said swapping speakers back and forth, a habit that they had never broken since starting.

“Thanks, it is great to see everyone again.” Mary replied accepting the crushing hugs from the girls who were basically her sisters.

“trust me that feeling will wear off quickly, Alex and Pan are still being bipolar with each other.” Orion assured the pair as he and Cheshire came to greet them.

“Those cousins fight worse than siblings one moment then are as in sync as the chaos twins the next. Honestly it is funny for the first five minutes then you just want to knock their head together.” Chesire sighed embracing Mary and Freya, who both had to bend down hug the one-eyed pirate outfitted girl who stood at five four.

“Well let’s hope some cake calms any fighting.” Freya remarked, herding the group towards the large cake.


	6. Demon Spawn wedding part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It became too long so tune in next week for part two.

Hunter and Mad Cat tie a knot

 

[Many years after the events of Demons Smiles: Orion’s workshop early morning.]

 

Orion sat at his work bench carefully setting the gem into its slot and inspecting the ring to insure there were no flaws in the construction. He heard the alert system signal that someone had entered through the front door, a glance told him it was Cheshire's father; reaching over he flipped some switches lighting the floor path to his shop and shutting off the defences along the path. the defences came back on as he passed them. A quick double check of his phone showed that his girlfriend's father had not made an appointment nor had Orion missed anything. shrugging he went back to work.

the door hissed open behind him and he waved briefly calling over his shoulder while focusing on the engraving of the box for the ring. "No idea why your here but since your here take a look in the large cabinet on your left."

When the door opened and the sound of the manikin rolling out reached his ear, he spoke again setting the ring in the box and turning to face Gent. "It is the prototype design for her wedding dress, if she says yes tonight when I ask her at dinner; it is a nice white and blue isn't it something that will really help capture her virgin nature. While still keeping her fashion sense intact."

Thaddeus pulled his shades down and locked eyes Orion, who did not flinch he knew Thaddeus would not be dumb enough to attack him here of all place. Orion felt the unease that came with just looking into his eyes without Thaddeus using his power but shrugged it off; Thaddeus’s passive unease was weaker than Cheshire’s so he barely reregistered it.

“Let’s make sure that that virgin comment stays until after the wedding.” The threat clear but fell flat on Orion.

“I have no interest in a banter fest, your threat is noted but worthless you are, no offence, the least terrifying of your family to give me this talk. Why did you come here?” Orion asked, long used to the specters of pain and death walking beside him; his job made it need.

“I have Van Goh’ed people for less but you are right.” Thaddeus admitted with something similar to pride in his voice before going on. “Cheshire’s birthday is in a few months and I am looking to commission equipment harness for her. She has complained that her chest straps are running out of room, and with her growth settling she needs a new higher grade one.”

Orion nodded, it was a complaint Cheshire often had after long jobs was how Harness was not fitting the best anymore; but getting a new one that works for her methods and size was far from cheap and not easy to acquire legally.

“Her old one was assembled from material’s left behind by the late Steinar; making one of matching value is impossible for someone with my blessing. Unless you have some parts hidden away…” Orion trailed off at the look received.

“Forgoing the cost of materials what is the cost and how long will it take to be fully ready.” Orion’s jaw dropped, was he understanding right.

“If you are saying you can get the materials needed, you’re still looking at 1.5 million for a basic copy and given my current order load I would say two months before it is finished.” Orion quoted the price Thaddeus did not even pause.

“How much for a full custom job, no expense spared you know her taste.” Orion pulled out his pricing book and notepad and quickly added some figures.

“Full custom, without the materials cost and a time frame to fit with the birthday deadline is 150 million.” Orion quoted.

“Send me the material list and any tools you need, I want updates on the design and progress as it goes.” With that he started to leave, Orion called after him.

“You have to come here for updates since Chesh would find out otherwise.” A wave was his response.

###

Sebrina daughter of Sable and Thana sat next to her half sister Freya daughter of Hope and Sable, Freya’s girlfriend Mary sat next to Freya all of them sat on Cheshire’s dressing room couch; Cheshire was routing in her closet in nothing but an emerald lace thong and shelf bra that failed to cover her C cup bust.

“As much as I love the view can you start trying on outfits cause I don’t think the restaurant will let you in just you undies.” Sebrina teased, Mary laughed.

“what would Pan say if he heard and saw you now?” Mary teased, Sebrina scoffed.

“He would tell me to shut up and let him enjoy the view, then start praising me using how I am better than her.” Sebrina answered.

Cheshire turned around holding two outfits and held them up. “Well?”

Freya answered quickly. “Cheshire you know Orion does not give a damn about what you wear you could wear rags and he would still praise your beauty.” The others nodded, but Sebrina tacked on.

“I think the red evening dress would nice with a black and gold eye patch.” Cheshire put the named clothes on a near by empty rack and went back to looking.

Mary asked the question they all were wondering. “Why are we even here Chesh? You know his taste best, what has you so nervous about a simple date?”

Cheshire turned around her emerald eyepatch making her blush even worse. “I think tonight is the night he pops the question; he got a private room at my favourite restaurant and we are going to the Celtic woman concert before that.”

Freya smiled. “Ah that explains it, miss OCD is having panic attacks over making sure her dream proposal goes off perfectly.”

Sebrina nodded. “Remember proposal guide she asked for feedback on, the thing was a small book.”

Cheshire glared. “I need help not mocking right now Seb, don’t make me take back the offer of letting you use the family shooting range for your date.” Sebrina looked sheepish and apologised.

“Chesh, just wear what you want; Orion loves you and will make the evening work no matter what.” Mary soothed, Sebrina quick to add.

“Yeah I mean he reworked how much of your stuff after you lost your eye without asking for anything just wanting you to be happy.” Cheshire nodded touching the patch and thinking back to that day.

She remembered very little of the fight that cost her the eye, the drug and pain blocking most of it; she only remembered the sound of a primal roar and screams terror stopping her fight as Orion tore through the house killing all the attackers. But he had been so tender with her as he patched up her eye and got her to the hospital, staying with her until he was forced to leave.

When she had woken, he was gone, but her mother had explained he had left to find the rest of the attackers, and when he returned, she tried to hide her bandages only for him to force her to face him and when he spoke, she knew. He was the only one for her.

“Hey now Kitty cat no hiding your gorgeous face. I don’t care about the scars once they heal, I am sure they will make you look more like the tricky rouge you are, and if not, who cares your still my Mad Cat. Besides now you can wear an eye patch like your favourite characters. Hell go the full nine yards and dress like a pirate; I will personally design the outfits. Just never try to hide from me, I want to be the one you can always go to with any issue.” Orion’s voice soft as he whispered to her.

True to his word he made her several outfits and eyepatches for her and went out of his way to help her to learn to overcome her weaknesses.

“Earth to Cheshire? Come back cause your either getting aroused or your leaking in your panties.” Chesh snapped out of her flashback at the sound of Sebrina and looking down she saw to her annoyance that Sebrina had been teasing and her panties was dry.

“Not funny.” “It totally was, beside you zoned out for like ten minutes.” Sebrina said, Cheshire shook her head and went into her closest and pulled out the latest pirate outfit that Orion had made her smiling she turned and show the girls.

“That is the one.” Freya stated and the girls nodded.

“Thanks girls now, kindly leave I need to get ready.” Cheshire requested.

Mary stood but paused. “You don’t take that long you still have well over an hour.”

Sebrina snicker. “the fact that she checked means she is horny and we are being kicked out so she can rub one out thinking of her Orion, just fuck him already if you want him so bad.”

Cheshire smiled and began pushing the girls out. “I will not deny the first part but unlike many I am not giving a man my flesh until he is mine fully and legally, no holy reason I am just possessive I don’t fuck things that aren’t mine.”

Sebrina laughed and got the last word in as Cheshire through them out with a friendly smile. “Well just remember to shower after don’t want to smell like sex.”

“What is wrong with our group?” Freya wondered as they headed for the door.

“Have you met our parents?” Mary asked, making them all laugh as they headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pateron account under this same name so if you want early access to my works and my notes along with a larger say in my writing head on over and support this poor writer's soul.


	7. The mad hunter and Cat tie a knot part 2

The mad hunter and Cat tie a knot part 2

 

[Early morning Las Vegas one of the Avalon casino/hotel penthouses.]

The early morning silence was broken by the screams of a young woman as she was brutally ravaged by a large werewolf like creature, her cries a mixed of pain and pleasure; the scream reached its height as the large creature bit into her shoulder perfectly lining its teeth up with the scars of previous bites on her shoulder.

Pandora shuddered as she climaxed feeling her fiancé’s seed filling her till she felt she would burst. She sagged moaning as the teeth dug slightly deeper, protesting when Odysseus used his large hand to take the weight off his teeth.

“You know the rules.” He scolded, words muffled with his jaw filled with her flesh, making her shiver and whimper as the teeth moved and released her while he pulled out still supporting her.

“Yeah I know ‘no making you bite deeper.’” Pandora quoted as she spun in his arms to face him and grab the healing lotion from her bedside table.

“It is for your own good, that is strike two, one more and I won’t mark you for a month and you know I am not joking.” Odysseus warned, Pandora glared at him remembering the month without sex and how unpleasant it had been.

“Sorry I know you want to protect me, but feels so good… how about I make it up to you? We still have a couple of hours before we need to finish prep for the parties.” Pandora batted her eyes at her lover who had returned to his human state.

Pandora was the child of Lucius and Caelia Vitus, the current manager of the Avalon Casino she was the spitting image of her mother except for two things her twin scars on her shoulders from her fiancé who she had to badger for months and agree to a lot of rules before he did them. She had a kink so sue her, being claimed so tenderly by a man who could bite her in half with ease got her off. The other big difference was her mismatched eyes one gold and one blue, which she used on her boyfriend now as she slid to her knees and took his cock in her mouth and locked eyes with him.

Using her power she flipped him onto the bed smoothly, she had inherited her grandfather’s blessing; the power to control weight. Odysseus melted under her touch eyes never leaving his, she liked being taken from behind and claimed and he like to lock eyes as she did all the work; worked for her.

Odysseus was the son of Sincerity Siren and her wife Sam ‘Squire’ Siren. He got his mother’s power of shifting into a large wolf like creature and able to slide between the forms making a hybrid form to deal with his girlfriend’s kink. His power had earned him the nickname Fenrir for his massive size as he could reach the size of a double decker bus.

Once they were done cleaning up they headed out to finish the prep for the parties, the bachelor for Orion and the Bridal for Cheshire; they were pulling all the stop it was not often they got to see so many of their friends together at the same time. Pandora headed out wearing a dress that flaunted her scars while Odysseus wore a simple suit of black with a red button up shirt.

###

[Bridal party: Late evening Penthouse of the Avalon]

Cheshire sat listening to the soothing French voice flow out of the speakers, Pandora had been heartbroken when Cheshire had insisted on a quiet night with her friends; Pandora pouted until Cheshire had agreed to let Pandora do her hair and be the best bridesmaid. So here Cheshire sat nearly melting as Pandora combed her hair while sitting atop the couch.

“So, does our kitty have the positions planned out for here first fuck?” Pixie teased from here spot braiding Mary’s hair while Mary sat playing with Freya’s hair.

Cheshire tried to look at the small woman but Pandora forced her head back. “I spoke with Aunt Sincerity and got some points but no solid plan, I am going to let Orion lead.”

“Smart move.” Andromeda remarked as she finished tying a collar around Mary’s neck. “Remember to take it off once you get somewhere safe to let the backlash out.”

Mary gave her a thumbs up, Andromeda’s power to seal other’s powers with bindings made these girls nights much easier. Cheshire looked at the binding blessed as Pandora finished her hair up and moved to get another drink.

“So Luna are you staying with your family while you’re in town or did you family convince mommy to let you stay with your boy toy.” Cheshire asked enjoying the blush that came over Luna’s face.

“I am staying with Dio if you must know, he came to pick me up to take me to vegas from France.” Luna said making Pandora coo, while Leliana and Morrigan laughed in harmony.

“Remy must have been pissed!” Leliana laughed and Morrigan chipped in. “Yeah you know he would have wait till just the right time to pick her up.”

Remy’s one-sided rivalry with Dio was well known, and Dio went out of his way to annoy him whenever Luna was involved; his favourite tactic was to make outfits for her to wear out in public with him something that made Remy very unhappy.

“Dio picked me up while Remy was at work, I asked him to.” Luna answered making the girls coo.

###

[Bachelor party: underground shooting range located beneath the Avalon.]

Orion felt the kick of the rifle as the bullet tore down range smashing into the target in the exact same spot as the last five shots. Sighing with pride he stood up and cleared the chamber before placing the rifle back on the rack with the others. The shooting range of Avalon was the best in the world with every type of firearm in the world here, stepping out of the cell to the main lounge he saw several of the others coming out as well.

Odysseus stood behind the bar mixing drinks, the Avalon range hosted a bar because you could only be down here with one of the casino family so drinking was fine; after all there was a lot worse than an illegal bar down here.

“I still say we should have gone to Kitten, I mean this is Orion’s last night as a free man.” Alex complained as he pounded back a shot; the child of Ira and Isabela, Pan was like his father and was a shapeshifter with constantly changing hair colours.

“He has not been a free man since he started dating her, they are just finally signing the paperwork.” Pan joked throwing darts into the dart board with perfect accuracy; child of Artemis and Laplace he was born with the gift of perfect shooting.

“how many of us would actually use any of the girls there?” Silence met Tiberius’s question, the son of Maximinus he was the spitting image of his father at a young age with more lean muscle.

“Enough talk about that, now the everyone is warmed up lets get the games begin, normal rules apply. Set a challenge Pan tests that is possible then we try to repeat it, winner gets to choose the loser’s shot.” Odysseus called pulling out the dice.

“Remember roll for your weapon and ammo and target type.” He called as the guys agreed Orion was to go first.

###

[Wedding Late afternoon: Bridal chambers]

Cheshire sat twirling a knife between her fingers as she waited, all her life she had heard how brides were normally nervous but Cheshire was calm; she had waited years for this day she thought back to her father’s reaction to her announcing that she was dating Orion. She had thought he would burst a blood vessel trying not to react negatively, it would not be until she lost her eye and Orion’s reaction to that event that her father finally approved of him; he still blames Orion for her love of French music though.

She jumped slightly as a pair of warm hands suddenly grabbed her breast and shifted them in her dress; she glared over her shoulder at her best friend Pandora who smiled innocently at her. Marian ‘Mary’ came up behind her and Freya along with Sebrina behind her.

“Making sure they are sitting level.” Pandora lied, Cheshire smiled cattily.

“Has nothing to do with the fact that because you were out of town you missed Orion proposing.” Cheshire asked, Pandora straddled her lap and gave her a second it push her off; knowing what was coming Cheshire smiled and reached up and pulled Pandora closer kissing her deeply.

Pandora’s tongue danced with hers and moaned when Cheshire grabbed her ass playfully, with a sigh Pandora pulled back. With a sad look in her eyes, she hugged Cheshire close and whispered in her ear.

“I am going to miss our sessions.” Pandora’s voice was soft, Cheshire pulled her close and rubbed her back.

“I am not going anywhere, just cause I am marrying my soulmate does not mean I am going to stop loving you; Orion knows I love you to and I can’t choose just one.” Cheshire promised wiping a tear away from Pandora.

“Good, Ody told me I was worried but I needed to be sure; now let me get my make up kit to fix your lipstick.” Pandora started to climb off only for Mary to hand her the kit having already gotten once they started.

“You are the best friend a girl could ask for, what would we have ever done without you?” Pandora praised taking the kit and settling into Cheshire’s lap and smirking as Cheshire began playing with her ass.

“Gotten caught by her father several times?” Mary asked with a smirk as she moved to help/fondle Freya into her dress.

“True.” Pandora agreed, the girls worked in comfortable silence until it was time to go and Thaddeus arrived to take Cheshire.

###

The wedding took place in the main ball room of the Avalon, the one leading the ceremony was Melancholy who stood in the center of the stage; the hall was not as filled as one might expect but that was because it was only family and friends. The media had caught wind of the event and many had tried to score invites only to be met with the wall of media blackout that was the Casino family.

The music started and everyone rose to welcome the bride and her father who looked proud as he walked his daughter down the aisle, Cheshire’s dress hugged her curves and showed off her full figure without showing skin; eyepatch was white with an emerald eye stitched into it. On the stage stood Orion in a matching suit of white and blue with a tie with an emerald eye on it.

When they reached the stage Orion solemnly took her hand from her father’s as he went to sit in the front row. Melancholy began his speech keeping it short and sweet, quickly coming to the vows.

Orion went first. “Cheshire, I vow upon all I hold dear that I will be with you for as long as you will have me; I am glad that you said yes to me all those years ago you have made this life greater than I could ever believe.” Cheshire blinked away the tears at the heart in his voice and began her own.

“Orion, I vow upon all I hold dear that I will be with you for as long as you will have me; I am glad that all those years ago you did not give up on me, you kept going making finally believe that not only could I be loved but that you who could have had anyone wanted me.” Cheshire vowed.

With the ceremony complete the party began, the pair slipping away only pausing for Pandora to steal a quick kiss steal the garter belt of Cheshire with a smirk also coming away with her panties.

“One less thing for Orion to have to worry about.” She teased with a wink tucking the clothes in her purse.

“I will be coming back for those after the honeymoon I like that pair.” Cheshire said, Odysseus and Orion laughed together.

“She is counting on it.” The said together, the couples laughed and parted ways.

“So I guess we need to set a date and start planning ours?” Pandora asked, Ody nodded.

“You can’t get your adultery kink fully if you aren’t married as well.” Pandora laughed at her man’s words.

“You know me so well.” She cooed clinging to his arm enjoying the warmth.

“That is why I know you will always come back.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any questions get asked, Cheshire and Pandora are lovers(Cheshire views that as different than having a man's dick in her so she was still a virgin) but Odysseus and Orion are not, they are just fine with their girlfriends having each other. Mary covered many times for Cheshire and Pandora who kept their relationship a secret from Cheshire's parents who only found out because Gent was worried his daughter had gotten into drugs.(Mary and the girls are very good at lying.)


End file.
